


Valley Forge

by Anonymous



Series: Pick and Choose Our Battles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18th Century, 18th Century Slang, Begging, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Français | French, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Top George Washington, Under-negotiated Kink, Vers Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Voyeurism, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Christmas at Valley Forge was not pretty. Men’s shoes had enough holes to let in frostbite and the soldiers from the South scarcely knew what to do with themselves in the snow. If that wasn’t enough, multiple diseases such as smallpox, typhoid, and even dysentery were commonly spread through the troops. Washington was at his wits’ end.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Pick and Choose Our Battles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Valley Forge

**Author's Note:**

> cleaning up this ship on here. tw (?): graphic descriptions of sex, adultery. as accurate as I can make it. enjoy!

Christmas at Valley Forge was not pretty. Men’s shoes had enough holes to let in frostbite and the soldiers from the South scarcely knew what to do with themselves in the snow. If that wasn’t enough, multiple diseases such as smallpox, typhoid, and even dysentery were commonly spread through the troops. Washington was at his wits’ end. 

Baron von Steuben, or Friederich, was a saving grace to them all. He whipped the men into shape; he made them keep themselves and their tents tidy as well as drilling them in military maneuvers. Washington couldn’t have been more thankful to anyone on Christmas Day, not even his God. 

“Promise me one thing, general,” Steuben had said, clapping George on the back. He took a sip of his beer gallantly. “And that’s what, sir?” George asked. “You show your men some affections,” Friederich said. George seemed surprised. 

“Not your every day run-of-the-mill footmen, no. The men who made you. Lafayette, Hamilton, Tallmadge. Those men. They support you and have since almost day one,” the Prussian reminded him. “And by affections, you mean...?” George asked. Steuben laughed. 

“Oh, Washington, I forget the prudishness of our lands! If you wish to show them your appreciations, give them what their wives can’t! Boost morale. The Greeks did it, and you seem to follow the teachings of theirs in democracy. Why stop there?” he said, smiling brightly at the man next to him as if what he had suggested wasn’t illegal. 

“And if I were to do such a thing, how would I?” George asked. “Without getting arrested,” he clarified. “Well, nobody’s going to arrest the general of their army, are they?” Steuben replied, and George shook his head. “I guess not,” he replied, turning back to his drink. “You just ask, as simply as I suggested it. These men... they would do anything for you. Help them,” Friederich said. 

George nodded and finished his beer. “I’ve got to try, don’t I?” he asked. The baron smiled and chuckled. “That you do! Go off and find them, I’m sure they’re in their tents somewhere.” Off George went. 

Tallmadge was indeed in his tent. George heard moans as he approached, and, wondering who they were coming from, ripped open the left tent flap. 

A whore was knelt between Tallmadge’s legs on the ground. His hands were in her hair, grasping at her scalp. His head was thrown back in ecstasy. 

George stared in contempt. 

“S-sir!” Tallmadge exclaimed as he reached for his pants. The whore just pulled back and sat on the ground, then waved to George. George waved back with a judging look on his face. “Mr. Tallmadge, may we speak for a moment?” the general asked. 

“Of course, sir!” Benjamin exclaimed, fixing his shirt and belt before following George outside. “Sir, I don’t know how important it is to fetch me yourself in the middle of the night while I’m alone-.” 

“You’re not alone in your tent. What’s her name?” George asked. “Rebecca, sir,” Tallmadge replied, hanging his head. “You’re going to give Rebecca half a ration and send her back to where you got her. I will not have syphilis amongst my troops, do you understand me?” Washington commanded. 

“Yes, sir,” Tallmadge answered, then returned to his tent. “Find yourself a wife, Benjamin,” George said after him, then turned on his heel and headed for Hamilton’s tent. 

Hamilton’s quarters were a lot quieter in comparison to Benjamin’s, thank the lord. George knocked on the center post and waited for Alexander to acknowledge his presence and let him in. 

“Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure of the general at my tent?” Alexander asked, turning away from his writings as he smiled. George wanted to curse von Steuben for giving him such thoughts. “Is that— is that my General Lafayette?” George asked. 

Hamilton went pink. “Sir, he’s only resting, I swear,” he said quickly. “I don’t mind that he’s in your bed. I only mind that he’s without warmth,” George said, gesturing to the Frenchman. Alexander looked at the tall man’s shivering frame. “I intended on laying next to him after I finished my work, sir. To keep him warm,” Hamilton said. 

“I’ll throw a blanket over him until you do so. Next time...,” Washington paused as he pulled the burlap that was bunched at the foot of the bed over his general and Alexander watched him intently with wide eyes, “next time, let him come to my bed. You as well, Hamilton. It’s much comfier than yours. Have a good night, Alexander.” George left without another word. 

The seeds of lust were sowed and watered. 

The next week was New Year’s Eve, something that Lafayette seemed to want to celebrate, despite his men being down in the dumps. 

“Come on,  _mes amis, c’est un célèbration_ !” he exclaimed, throwing the door open to a warmer-than-outside Pennsylvanian pub. “Celebration,” Hamilton translated to Washington as he followed his exuberant friend inside. George just laughed at them. 

“Ah, so you colonists do not celebrate as we do? It seems to be more of an old world thing for celebration,” Lafayette asked, ordering them a round of whiskey. “Sir, don’t take this the wrong way, but we don’t have time to do such frivolous things here. We do things and we do them with purpose,” Hamilton said. 

“Don’t forget the young ladies who go wassailing,” George pointed out, sipping his drink. “I’ve never had my own wassailers, only the ones who show up to see John and Martha Laurens, whom I usually live with,” Hamilton confessed. “I’ve only gone with Martha while she takes her daughter out,” George offered, winking at Alexander. 

“I’ve never had any of that!” Lafayette smiled brightly. George and Alexander laughed at him. “Let’s go walk about the town, we’ll see them,” George said. They all finished their drinks and headed out on their horses to the county nearby. 

There wasn’t a soul in sight. Wind and snow blew around the men, creating a white-looking scenic view of the forests in the distance. The horses stepped carefully, guided by their riders who wanted to avoid black ice at all costs. The buildings looked desolate and almost abandoned. If it weren’t for the measly candles in every window, it would seem as though nobody was inside. 

“No wassailers tonight,” Alexander whispered. “No, it seems not,” George said, then began to set back off to camp with his horse at a trot. Lafayette followed him. “ _Monsieur_ , don’t you think it best that we introduce ourselves to these people?” he asked. 

“They don’t want us here,” Hamilton said for Washington, riding up alongside his generals. “Don’t think for a second that I wouldn’t be knocking on every families’ door if it weren’t for the Tory ties that lie a little further to the West. It’s best we head back to regain control of the troops.” 

When they returned, von Steuben had the men in the fields drilling as if it were any ordinary day. “My Baron!” Lafayette called, sliding off his horse. “Do you need assistance?” he asked. “My Marquis! It would be most welcomed!” Friederich replied. 

Washington guided Lafayette’s and his own horse to the stables with Hamilton where they fed all of the steeds. 

“Do you think he’s going to go back when this is over?” Hamilton asked. “Lafayette?” Washington clarified. Alexander nodded. George placed a hand on his shoulder. “This is far from over, and those thoughts should be far from your head. Don’t expect anything of him,” he said. 

“Have you seen her? Adrienne?” Alexander asked. “Indeed I have. Gorgeous woman. He’d be a fool not to love her,” Washington said. “And compared to me?” Alexander said quietly. George smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair behind Hamilton’s ear. 

“He’d be a fool to leave you,” Washington said. “Do you know of the other traditions of New Years, sir?” Alexander asked. “I do,” George replied carefully, nodding. “Would you- can I- is it inappropriate to kiss your superior officer?” Hamilton asked. 

“Only if the superior officer cares,” Washington whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Hamilton’s. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Hamilton pulled away. “Sir, I don’t intend on making this a habit,” he said, looking straight forward as he stood at attention. 

“Relax. I kissed you. It’s insubordination to not reciprocate, really,” George said. Alexander looked worried before Washington sent him a small smile. “Things happen in war, Alexander. Things that we cannot describe, things that we will not repeat. If it’s going to happen again, this is one of those things. Do you understand?” George asked. 

“Only if it can be more than this, sir,” Hamilton replied cheekily, then smiled up at a slightly surprised Washington. “Lafayette and I-, we-,” Alexander began. “I want him, too,” George said quickly. Hamilton softened and put his hand on George’s cheek. “You mean it?” he asked. 

“I don’t say things for the hell of it,” George laughed, then guided Alexander’s chin up so that he could kiss the shorter man chastely. “My quarters are always open to you.” 

Washington left Hamilton to gather his thoughts as he headed to watch Friederich and Gilbert command the army. 

“Has he asked you about Adrienne at all?” von Steuben asked, then shouted a command. He waited until he had a complete reply from the men to look at Lafayette for an answer. “Washington? Not since I arrived here, no,” he said, then barked an order. 

“Odd. You should ask him about Martha when you can retreat to his quarters alone,” the Baron said, then dismissed the men. “Why? Is something the matter?” Lafayette asked quickly. “No, no, nothing of the sort. Just... ask and see.” 

“I shall head there now. Thank you, Baron,” Lafayette said, then rushed off to George’s tent. 

George was taking his coat off when Lafayette entered without knocking. “General, is something the matter with your wife?” he asked, removing his tripoint. “My wife? No, she should be here in a week’s time. Have you heard otherwise?” George asked, going to put his coat back on. 

“No, no, sit. Von Steuben told me to ask, the meddler,” Lafayette said, setting the hat on George’s desk. The older man sighed. “Is there anything I can do for you?” the Frenchman asked politely. 

“I know about you and Alexander,” George said quietly. “Sir!” Lafayette exclaimed, his face full of shock. “I haven’t said anything more, don’t jump to conclusions,” Washington chastised. Lafayette hung his head. “I want you two to show me how intimately you know each other.” 

“So you don’t want me on a ship home tomorrow?” Lafayette asked excitedly. George smiled and shook his head, then patted his lap. Hesitantly, Lafayette straddled his thighs. “I don’t think we’ll survive this war without you, Marquis,” George said, reaching behind Lafayette’s head to undo the tie that held his hair out of his face. 

“I wish my title hadn’t followed me here,” he whispered, leaning back into George’s touch. “What do you want us to call you?” Washington asked, massaging Lafayette’s scalp gently. “Anything, any name or nickname you want. At home, I’m Gil, I’m Marie-Paul. Here, I’m Marquis de Lafayette. Call me any name,” the Frenchman said, arching his back as he let out a whimper. 

“ _Chéri_ ?” Washington asked softly. Lafayette gasped. “I’ve never been called that, but I have no objections to hearing you speak French in such a sinful way,” he whispered. Washington kissed from his clavicle to the pulse on his neck, to the corner of his jaw, to the side of his mouth, to his lips. 

“Tell Hamilton that I want the two of you waiting for me here tomorrow night after rounds. Tell him it’s necessary, more so than Congress. Tell him what we did,” George said, then wrapped an arm around Lafayette’s waist. 

“I’m not sure I could walk if I tried. You’re more romantic than I’d thought previously,” the Frenchman said, wrapping his arms around George’s neck. “Only for you,” Washington said, leaning in for another kiss. 

“Tell me,  _chéri_ ,” George mumbled, kissing the column of Lafayette’s neck. “Does Adrienne hold you to France?” he asked. Lafayette looked him in the eye. “Not if you give me a reason to stay,” he said, tracing the features of George’s face. 

“I’ll work on that, then,” George smiled. Lafayette climbed out of his general’s lap and placed a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek. “I have to be off now. Alexander is waiting for me. We’ll talk about this, don’t fret,” he said. “How do you feel about it?” George asked as Lafayette gathered his hat and overcoat. 

The Frenchman sent Washington a soft smile. “I feel like I’m making a mistake by leaving your hands tonight,” he said, pulling George up to stand. “I feel like you’re going to worry for no reason. You’ll at least have me.” George laughed grabbed Lafayette’s hand. “Promise?” he asked as he squeezed gently. “Promise,” the younger man replied, bending over to kiss Washington’s hand. 

The two of them peered out of Washington’s tent to see if anyone was coming before Lafayette exited. 

Washington was nervous awaiting Hamilton and Lafayette’s response, but he knew it was unnecessary.  _You’ll at least have me_ , Lafayette had said.  _Only if we can be more than this_ , Hamilton had said. 

George wasn’t sure if he was more worried that he wanted to have a deeper relationship with these men than with his own wife or that these men might report him to higher authorities to have him fired, arrested, or worse. He felt like he knew them to be better than that, but being romantic with them was a-whole-nother level of camaraderie. 

Neither Hamilton nor Lafayette would look Washington in the eye. They spoke in hushed whispers to each other and only to each other. Von Steuben had taken over their posts, unhappily at that, but he still did it. He understood what they were going through, what with his own relationships in Prussia. 

Washington was tired of it. He was tired of kissing his wife in front of the troops and acting like he was happy for show but not sleeping in the same cot as her. He was tired of not having his men by his side. He was tired of not being able to at least speak to them, of missing out on more strategies and letters to Congress. 

“Okay, I can’t do this anymore!” George exclaimed, barging into Alexander’s tent. The poor man was just sitting at his desk, writing like he always does. Lafayette was sitting on the bed, just about to get comfortable to have a nap. “Sir?” Alexander asked. 

Washington seemed out of breath. “Is there something wrong?” the Frenchman asked. “Something- something wrong?” George asked incredulously. “Why would there be something wrong?” he continued sarcastically. “I kissed the both of you and neither of you talked to me for weeks!” 

“Both of us?” Alexander demanded, looking from George to Lafayette. Lafayette shrugged and Hamilton went off on him in French. They fought for a while before George cut them off. “Am I just standing here to stand here or should I use my energy to leave?” 

“What do you want us to do?” Lafayette asked. “Answer me,” George pleaded. “Answer you how?” Alexander asked. 

“Will you be with me? Will you be in my bed when I retire at night? Will you stand by my side? Will you kiss me like nobody will kiss you again?” 

Both Alexander and Marie-Paul stared at him. 

“That’s- that’s a big question to answer,” Hamilton said. Lafayette couldn’t bring himself to talk. “It’s not that big,” George said quietly, looking down. Lafayette stood up and walked over to Washington. 

“Yes,” he whispered, placing his hand on George’s shoulder. George looked up at him, mystified. “You will?” he asked, and Lafayette nodded. George surged forward and kissed the Frenchman harshly. Alexander gasped. 

“You should, too,” Lafayette said to Alexander, reaching out to grab his hand. Hamilton reciprocated and pressed a kiss to his dainty knuckles. “Laf...,” he whispered, eyes pleading. “Are you worried about Adrienne?” the Frenchman asked. 

“And Martha,” Hamilton nodded. “If I could have chosen a happy life in which I don’t need to the two of you to kiss me until we can’t breathe, I would have. I’m sorry, but this is a complicated issue. Don’t you think I would have made it easier for myself if I could?” Washington asked, removing his hat. 

“It’s easy to leave for France tomorrow, to give up on the fight, to give up on us,” Lafayette said, looking between the two of them, “but you will have your independence and my affections. I choose here, I choose you.” Alexander seemed almost in tears. 

“I don’t know what to say,” he finally gasped, letting a tear fall down his cheek. “Say yes,” George whispered. Alexander looked him in the eye and whispered back a soft  yes . Washington was on him in an instant, using his coat to help pull him into a standing position so that George could kiss him. 

Alexander smiled happily as George pulled away. They both looked to Lafayette who was now teary-eyed himself. “We’re choosing the hard path,” he said. “We’re choosing sneaking, lying, and illegal activities.” Hamilton stood directly in front of the Frenchman and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“We’re choosing happiness,” he said, making Lafayette smile. “What’s a kiss goodnight to your General if not for it being just a little illegal?” Washington asked jokingly. Alexander crossed to him and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. 

The next morning, George woke to an unhappy Martha whose cot was across from his. “‘Morning,” he said dutifully, standing up and finding his uniform. She simply grunted in response as she stood and began to put on her wig. “Have a good day,” the general said curtly as he exited the tent. 

He found Lafayette and Hamilton with von Steuben getting their breakfasts at the mess tent. All soldiers stood at attention when Washington entered, then fell back to conversation when he acknowledged them. 

“Ah, they’re getting so good!” Lafayette said to the baron. “They better be! It was hard work shaping these backwoods men,” von Steuben laughed, clapping the Frenchman on the back. “It’s hard to remember what they were like before,” Hamilton laughed. “Easy for you to say,” Washington groveled. 

Lafayette and Washington went scouting for vantage points for the next battle. George hated to be idle and Gil was available to tag along. Alexander still happily had letters to write, despite telling Washington it was the most tedious thing he ever had to do. 

“They’re looking at taking Trenton,” George mentioned offhandedly. “Have you told anyone else this?” Lafayette asked, following Washington up a steep incline. “Just you. It’s only a speculation, so I can’t tell anyone yet. When I have better evidence, I’ll share it.” 

When they made it to the top, George scoped out the valley. The ground had turned a greyish color when the old melted snow and ice mixed with dirt. Lafayette looked from the dead trees interspersed between evergreens to Washington, who seemed entirely too focused. He laughed. 

“What?” George demanded. “It’s nothing, just... we’re going to win this, okay? There’s no need to worry your pretty little head,” Lafayette said, crowding into Washington’s space. “ _Chèri_ ...,” George whispered, leaning down to kiss the Frenchman but holding back. 

“Tell me,” Lafayette said. “When was the last time anyone touched you?” George fought the urge to roll his eyes and stomp his foot and maul Lafayette, but he answered, “myself, the last time I thought of us together.” Lafayette chuckled and kissed Washington harshly. 

They kissed, simply existing around each other, surrounded by the cool, January air. Then, quickly and suddenly without any warning, Lafayette went about undoing George’s belt. “Gil,  chèri ,” he gasped, placing a large hand on the Frenchman’s shoulder. 

“Let me touch you,” Lafayette begged. “Let me hear you moan  my name.” George felt weak at the knees. “I’m not sure I’ll last long enough for you to get a coherent thought out of me,” he whispered. Lafayette smiled cheekily. “You will say my name,” he winked. Washington gasped as he backed himself up to a pine tree trunk for support. 

Lafayette made quick work of getting his hand into Washington’s trousers, and even went as far as to warm it. 

George moaned loudly. “Oh  _mon dieu_ , this is glorious,” Lafayette chuckled, speeding up his motions. He kissed up George’s neck gently, keeping up his relentless pace to contrast the sweetness of the intention. Soon enough, Washington was on the brink of an orgasm. 

“I’m-,” he managed before Marie-Paul pulled right off of him. “What...?” George questioned, licking his dry lips. Lafayette dropped to his knees and looked up to his commander through thick eyelashes. George looked confused for a moment until he realized...  _Lafayette was going to use his mouth_. 

“I have practiced,” Lafayette said promiscuously as he pressed the side of his face into George’s hip sweetly. George cupped a hand over the younger man’s cheek. “I’m sure you have. If you’re willing to try... doing it now has no ill effects.” Washington could’ve sworn he saw Lafayette let out a breath of anticipation and then stutter to inhale as he fought to control his breathing. 

Lafayette slowly pulled George’s trousers down to expose his cock to the cold air. The Frenchman looked wanton as he swallowed harshly and licked his lips. As soon as his mouth was on George, a hand crept into Lafayette’s hair and grabbed ahold at the scalp. 

Lafayette moaned deeply, something George could feel intensely. He groaned, but let Lafayette continue on, going deeper and deeper until his nose hit curly pubes and the head touched the back of his throat. “That’s it,  _chéri_ , nice and slow. We’re not in a rush,” George said, caressing Lafayette’s face. 

Marie-Paul let George use his mouth to fuck into, happy to provide such a service to his general. Tears threatened to spill over his lashes and spit began to fall down his chin. George came warm and quick down Lafayette’s throat. The Frenchman fell backwards in the snow to catch his breath. 

“Oh,  chéri ,” George mumbled. His knees had collapsed below him and he was at Lafayette’s side in an instant. “Please, I wanted to do that for you, please know that,” he said, reaching out for George’s hand. George grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. “I do, I do. I appreciated it, I appreciate you.” 

They sat like that in the cold for some time. 

“Are you ready to go?” Lafayette asked, as if nothing had happened between them. “Are you?” Washington asked. “I don’t really want to answer that question,” Lafayette said, looking up at George. George looked down and kissed Lafayette softly. 

Lafayette made the kiss deeper and used George’s lapels to guide him into a straddling position. “I’m ready to go, but I don’t want to,” Washington admitted, shaking his head before pressing their foreheads together. Lafayette laughed and pressed one last chaste kiss to his general. “Me neither.” 

It was a little after lunch when the two men returned to camp. Von Steuben was waiting on Washington’s command for the men and Hamilton was waiting on Lafayette for help on letter composition. They left each other’s sides quickly and coldly. George missed Lafayette already. 

That night as George changed into his nightclothes, he thought about what Lafayette had done for him. Martha hadn’t kissed him weeks, let alone touch him. His skin burned as he replayed the scenario from earlier. 

Martha walked into the tent abruptly and stared at her husband. 

“Have any more luck than normal?” she asked. “Not much,” George answered simply. Martha was quiet as she moved to her cot across from her husband’s. 

“Why don’t you touch me anymore?” she asked plainly as she sat. “I- I- I would if you asked,” he fumbled. “But not tonight?” she pressed expectantly. “It’s been a long day,” he conceded defensively. “It’s always been a long day,” she snarked, beginning to change into her pajamas. 

“I- I have to step out for a moment, I’ll be right back,” George said as he pulled his overcoat on. Martha just scoffed and rolled her eyes, barely paying any attention to him as he slipped out of the tent. The night air was freezing and George could see his breath in front of his face as he carried himself quickly to Hamilton’s tent. 

George barely knocked on the center post before barging in, grabbing Alexander by the waist and pulling him up to kiss him deeply. Alexander was shocked at first, but then settled with his hands on George’s cheeks. 

George pulled away slowly. “Lafayette and I sent off a letter to Congress asking them for more money or supplies, or both,” Alexander whispered. George just kissed him again. “What was that for?” he asked. 

“You’re adorable, that’s why,” George smiled, tucking a stray hair behind Alexander’s ear. “Because I don’t think I get to do that enough.” Alexander went red. “Okay, then,” he said, a beginning of a smile working its way up his face. George kissed him again. “That’s my boy.” 

They ended up in Alexander’s bed, Alexander straddling George while George’s hands were cradling his thighs. “This is much more comfortable than what you and Lafayette did earlier I presume?” Alexander asked between kisses. “He told you about that?” George replied. “Shouldn’t he?” Alexander insisted. 

The two of them pulled away from each other. “I think  we should’ve. I don’t know if he was trying to make you feel bad if you two were by yourselves. I would never, ever do anything to hurt you on purpose,” George said. “I believe you. He wasn’t trying to make me feel bad. It was more like... gossip. It doesn’t feel real that we’re  all  together, you know? We’re not even allowed to be together, just the two of us. It’s hard to understand,” Alexander said. 

George thought for a moment. “I haven’t seen either of you undressed yet. Is that fair?” he asked. “Yet?” Alexander replied coyly, kissing up George’s neck. “Yet,” George smiled. 

Lafayette walked in without knocking. “Well hello, my beautiful men,” he said amusedly. “Mm, Laf,” Alexander said, pulling away from George. The general’s hands shifted from Hamilton’s thighs to his ass. 

Lafayette kissed George first. “Playing without me?” he asked, then leaned in to Alexander. “Don’t I make the rules?” George replied, grasping Alexander’s butt aggressively. “Are you going to continue?” Lafayette asked, brushing past George’s answer. He was sassing on purpose. 

“Sit and watch,” George demanded. Lafayette pulled a Windsor chair from the far corner of the tent to sit next to the bed. “I’m behaving,” he said plainly, and nodded to acknowledge George to keep going. 

Alexander was bright red. “What’s wrong, my sweet?” George asked, moving one hand to Alexander’s hip. “I’m a grown man, too,” Alexander protested. “But isn’t it so much easier to just let him be your Commander?” Lafayette asked. Hamilton shuddered. 

“I didn’t tell you that you could speak to him,” George said. Alexander squeezed his arms. “What’s wrong, babe? What is it?” Washington asked, genuinely concerned. “You. You’re hot,” Alexander said breathily. 

George was on him in an instant, planting a big kiss on his lips. Lafayette chuckled as he watched intently, beginning to palm himself lightly. Alexander kissed George with wild abandon, pressing his body as close to George’s as he could get. 

Lafayette watched them as they graphically made out, enjoying every second of it. He moaned softly and then blushed, knowing George would hear it. 

“ _Chéri_ , do you need some help?” George asked. “No,” the Frenchman said quietly. “Alexander, I think our Lafayette is in a sticky situation,” George said, seemingly ignoring the fact that Alexander was kissing down George’s neck and going to unbutton his overcoat. 

“Sticky?” Alexander asked, voice breathy. “Why don’t you open his trousers and see?” George asked, not really asking. Alexander immediately got up and sat in Lafayette’s lap. 

“Are you aroused?” he asked bluntly. Lafayette wanted to keep him like this— lips kiss-swollen and pupils dilated and ready to be taken at any time. Alas, the war went on. “My apologies. You’re just... regally gorgeous,” Lafayette said, placing a hand on Alexander’s cheek. 

“Don’t apologize,” George scolded. “You don’t need to ever be sorry about being affectionate.” Alexander nodded and grabbed Lafayette’s arms. “Do you want me to help you?” he asked. Lafayette would’ve mistaken his tone for innocence if it weren’t for the action and the look in his eyes. He was lustful and wanting. 

“Do whatever you’d like,” Lafayette replied. “I only want to do what makes you feel good,” Alexander protested, his voice high and quiet in Lafayette’s ear. “Anything you do brings me pleasure,” Lafayette replied, shifting his hands to Alexander’s lower back. 

Alexander felt his own cock stir. He stood up off of Lafayette and kneeled on the ground in front of him. “I want you to know what George felt,” he said, tugging at Lafayette’s trousers. 

George felt a certain warmth in hearing his name in such a personal way. He’d only heard “General” and “Commander” and “Mr. Washington” for the past few months, and it was nicely refreshing to hear the name his mother gave him. 

“Let him,” George said with new-found confidence, allowing Lafayette to relax into Alexander’s touch. 

Alexander Hamilton was knelt between Marie-Paul, the Marquis de Lafayette’s legs, his mouth put to good use, and in that moment, the Marquis knew what being God felt like. 

A hand grasped Alexander’s scalp harshly and Lafayette’s head was thrown back in ecstasy. “He’s so good, isn’t he?” George asked, absolutely smitten. The noises coming from Alexander’s mouth were obscene and wet but all Lafayette could hear was the sound of his general praising their lover. 

A soft whimper left Lafayette’s mouth as a response. “You’re doing so well,” George said, petting Alexander’s hair. “He’s so good for you, isn’t he?” George asked Lafayette. He only nodded. “Say it,” the eldest commanded. 

“You’re so good for me, so good,  _mon coeur,_ ” Lafayette moaned. Alexander hummed in response. Lafayette opened his mouth for a soundless whine. 

“Look at him, so dirty. Knees on the ground, mouth wet with spit. He’s doing this for you,” George said, getting up to lean over Lafayette. He grabbed the Frenchman’s jaw and forced it open with just his forefinger and thumb. “Thank him,” he whispered, low and steady. “Thank you,” Lafayette barely whispered. 

“You must be so close,” George said. Lafayette nodded as best he could with his mouth unable to close. He wanted to cry. “Beg me. Beg me to let you come hot and deep in his throat,” Washington demanded. 

“Please,” he said. His voice was shaking and tears welled in his eyes. “Please what?” George spat. “Please, please let me come,” Lafayette said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Alexander had not stopped his mouth, and saliva was everywhere. 

George let go of Lafayette’s mouth and touched their lips together briefly. “If you must,” he said, then kissed Lafayette to muffle his cries. George placed a hand on Lafayette’s cheek and cradled his face. Lafayette reached his hand up to hold onto George’s arm as he sobbed. 

Alexander sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth. He was breathless. He watched as Lafayette calmed and George pulled away from him. 

“Will you take care of me?” Alexander asked George softly. Lafayette was limp. “Of course,” George replied, absolutely unphased, scooping Alexander up almost effortlessly and placed him on the bed. 

George undid Alexander’s trousers as quickly as he could to place a hand on him. Alexander gasped immediately. He looked up to George with pleading eyes. “Oh, my dear. What is it?” George asked, cradling Alexander’s face. 

“I hate to be a bother, but can you hold me from behind?” Alexander asked, kissing George’s palm. “You’re no bother. I’ll do whatever you ask, so long as you’re sweet,” George said, rolling over. 

He pressed himself against Hamilton’s backside and began his motions on Hamilton’s cock once more. “Is this why you wanted it? To watch Lafayette as he cleans himself up from the mess you’ve made of him?” George whispered in Alexander’s ear, gesturing to the man in the chair not even three feet away from them. 

“I want to feel how big you are,” Alexander said sheepishly, shuddering as George placed a kiss on Alexander’s shoulder. “That’s only a part of it. You have a free show. He’s so debauched and fucked out, all because of you. Pride yourself on the ability to take a whole man apart,” George said. 

Alexander didn’t reply, he only arched back into George’s body. “You unraveled the Marquis of Chavaniac-Lafayette. He sits before you as vulnerable as he ever will be, even before the Lord, and it’s because of you? You astound me,” George said, and that was the final straw for Alexander. He came into George’s hand. 

George made Lafayette lap the stick off of his fingers. 

“What about you?” Lafayette asked. “What about me?” George asked. He was standing up and preparing to head back to his own tent. “You’re still hard,” Alexander said, unable to lift his head from his mattress. 

“I’m fine. I’ve had a few of these in my lifetime. You, gentlemen, deserve to get a good night’s rest. I’ll see you in the morning, bright and early. Goodnight,” George said, then fixed his overcoat as he headed back out into the chilly February air. 

Martha was dead asleep and snoring when he finally reached his own tent. He removed his coat and sat on his bed pensively. 

Lafayette had just  let him be in control. Alexander was completely unashamed to have George dote on him. 

Lafayette was usually the one who got to be the “cool” commander. Everyone loved him. Women threw themselves at him. He was carefree and unchecked. When Washington kissed him and held him as he cried, there was no malice whatsoever. George was happy to give Lafayette anything he needed to feel that good at least one more time in his life. 

Alexander looked like sin. He was always smaller and less charming than the others, but he made up for it in his boldness and brashness. He was never one to back down, to give up control on anything ever. For him to do as told through and through and to ask so kindly for George to hold him was uncharacteristically attractive. 

George fell asleep unable to think away his hard-on. 

May was finally warming up the Pennsylvanian days. Martha had left to head back to Mount Vernon a few weeks prior. George hadn’t laid a hand on his men since that brisk night. 

He and von Steuben were sitting in the Generals' tent, simply thinking silently on strategies for Princeton, when all of a sudden a foot soldier appeared in the entryway. 

“Sir,” the man said, saluting Washington. “Speak,” Washington said. “We’ve received word that the British are preferring Monmouth for their siege. It’s a port city closer to New York harbor,” the soldier said. George thought for a moment. “Send word to the Marquis and General Lee,” he decided. The soldier saluted and left without another word. 

“We’ve been here for so long I’ve forgotten we’re fighting a war,” Friedrich said. “The fate of this country does not rest in your hands,” George frowned. “It’s not in yours, either,” the Baron protested. “You don’t know these people. To them, I am a god among men. Their families know my name. _My_ _family name_ _is household chatter_. That’s not even the half of it.” 

“I do know these people. They were my people. I was their hero until I wasn’t anymore.” 

“And you had to leave your country.” 

The Baron was silent. “Because of my homosexuality,” he said. “Not because I failed them.” George scoffed. “It’s all the same. They feel you’ve failed them. I can’t do that to my citizens.” 

“So what are Hamilton and Lafayette to you? Pawns?” von Steuben asked. “Bishops,” George responded curtly. “Close to you, but overall, expendable. Charming,” the Prussian said, rolling his eyes. “I like it here way too much for me to be chased out because of who I love,” George exclaimed. 

“But you don’t fight for you, too!” the Baron yelled back. “Lower your voice,” George whispered, gesturing his hand physically lower. “I don’t need everyone to talk about that part of me, too. These colonies are relying on me and my men. 

“Besides, it’s only morale-boosting, like you said.” With that, George turned and left. 

He didn’t know where he was going, or where he could go, or if he could go anywhere. The Baron had even confirmed he was homosexual, and yet, George hadn't even ousted himself. Even so, he felt sick to his stomach. 

He stopped at a tree and placed a hand on its trunk for balance as he threw up. 

“Sir?” a man asked. George looked up to see his old, powerful friend Henry Knox. “Mr. Knox,” George said, smiling immediately even as dread washed through him. “General Washington... you seem... queer,” Knox said, placing a hand on George’s shoulder. “I’m just gay, sir. I assure you, I am fine,” he said, smiling briefly. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I must take my leave. You can find the Baron von Steuben in that tent right over there,” George said, gesturing to the tent he had just left. He left without another word from Knox. 

He made his way to the stables without really realizing it. Inside were Lafayette and Lee, both of which seemed upset. Washington listened without his presence being known. 

“Don’t you think this is too risky for us?” someone asked. Lee. There was none of Lafayette’s distinct accent in any of his syllables. “Risky?” Lafayette laughed. 

“Everything about what we’re doing is risky. Every day that I’m here instead of being with my family at home in France I’m missing their lives and I’m putting mine on the line! I could leave now and turn my backs on all of you, but I stay because the risk is  worth the reward.” 

George was just thankful he said family instead of  _wife_ . 

“I’m still not convinced,” Lee said. “You’re a general, how could you not already be convinced?” Lafayette asked. 

George cleared his throat and crossed his arms. Lee walked away quickly. 

“Washington,” Lafayette gasped. “You’re here and I don’t know what I’d do without you,” George said. Lafayette softened. “Forget to eat,” the Frenchman said amusedly. “You’re right,” George said, coming in to Lafayette’s personal space. 

“George,” Lafayette warned, placing his hand on Washington’s chest. “I know,” George said, stepping back. “I just wish it was better.” Lafayette smiled. “It will be. For now, we have to stay confined in our quarters, no matter how hard it is.” George nodded. 

“Where’s Hamilton?” George asked. “Writing, what a surprise. He’s got three letters going out today to God knows where,” Lafayette said. “Will you two be free later?” Washington pressed. Lafayette pinked up. “I have to be able to kiss you sometime,” George complained. 

“I don’t think we have anything else to do,” Lafayette said, briefly looking over his shoulder. “I wish I could kiss you right now.” George put a hand on his shoulder. “I wish I could marry you,” he said. Lafayette smiled sadly. “We can’t be wrong if all three of us feel this way,” the Frenchman whispered. 

“I know. We have a long road ahead of us. For now, I’ll have to call you Lafayette and sleep away from you. But you will be in good graces as  _chéri_ , my arms, in my bed, as soon as I can manage,” George said. Lafayette nodded and stared at Washington lovingly. 

“Come by tonight. We’d love to have you,” he said, then walked past George to the Generals’ tent. 

George decided to head back to his own personal tent for the rest of the day. He felt strangley achey and entirely nauseous. 

Von Steuben came to check on him a half an hour before supper. 

“You have to eat,” the Prussian said, leaning against the center post. George felt like a child pouting as he groaned. He rolled over to glare at the man. “I can’t,” he said. He didn’t want to say that he didn’t want to eat and risk being infantilized. 

“You can always eat,” Friedrich said. “Tell me what’s really the matter.” George threw his legs over the side of his bed and hunched over. “When did you become okay with being... different?” he asked. 

“Oh, that’s what this is about?” the baron asked, softening. “It’s nothing. Just let me wallow,” George said, turning to lay back down. Von Steuben rushed to grab Washington’s arm. “Not so fast. I’ll tell you about my past, if you get up and eat after.” George sighed but sat up and gestured for Friedrich to grab a chair. 

“I don’t know how to talk about this without me looking like a bad person,” Friedrich laughed humorlessly. “I have a thing for younger men. Younger men have a thing for power. It was a trade-off situation.” 

“Isn’t every relationship that way though?” George asked. “You are far too old to believe that,” the baron scolded. “Have you never really loved anyone in your life?” he asked. Washington shrugged. 

“I thought I loved Martha, but when we both got what we wanted, there was nothing left between us,” he said. “What about Lafayette and Hamilton?” von Steuben asked. “I’m completely in over my head,” George chuckled. 

Friedrich set his hand on George’s knee. “These men would go down fighting for you, and you can’t even look them in the eye and say you love them,” he said. “I’m afraid that if I say it and I lose them then I can never recover,” George frowned. 

“You can recover. You will always recover. You’re George Washington, for Christ’s sake!” the baron said. “I want to be able to lose my shit once in a while and not be George Washington,” the commander said. 

“You’re a hero, and rightfully so. You’re a messiah. You are Jesus, put on Earth to free the people. Don’t let that go to waste.” The baron patted George’s leg and stood up. “Now, let’s go. Even Jesus needed to eat. After all, you’re still half-human.” 

George and Friedrich were fashionably late to supper. Lafayette and Hamilton looked around anxiously, while Lee and Knox seemed to be in a deep discussion about something that probably didn’t even matter. 

George received his ration and sat down in front of Lafayette and Hamilton, leaving von Steuben to talk to whoever he pleased. “Oh, thank God you’re here,” Alexander said, almost choking on his hardtack. “I’m here,” George said, taking a bite of his stew. 

“You’re coming to our tent tonight?” Alexander asked. “If I can manage it,” George replied. “Are you alright? How have you been today?” Lafayette asked. “Overwhelmingly stressed,” George replied, rubbing his temples. 

“We’ll take care of that,” Alexander shrugged. “Easy,” Lafayette agreed. “Boys, I don’t want you two to get carried away,” George said, his tone reprimanding. “Nothing about what we want to do for you is ‘too much’. It’s a healthy, normal amount of adoration.” 

“Boys,” George protested. “Please, please know that you’re deeply cared for.” There, von Steuben could eat dirt. “We know. You don’t have to say,” Lafayette smiled. 

George stared at them lovingly. They chatted to each other, mostly about the news of Monmouth, but a little bit about women and camp and just life. Lafayette noticed his stares first. “What?” he asked, a smile beginning to form on his face. “Nothing,” George said, amused. 

“He’s staring because you’re art,” Hamilton said, looking up at Lafayette in admiration. The Frenchman laughed. “He was looking at the both of us,” he said, bumping his shoulder against Alexander’s. 

“I could give you a green gown right now,” George said lowly. Alexander looked away from him, a small smile painted on his face. “He’d like it, too,” Lafayette laughed, sipping his beer. “I would not!” Alexander protested, a pink twinge appearing on his cheeks. 

“He’d love to be in a pretty pink gown, made up and hair done,” George said, mostly to Lafayette. “Only for you to push him in the grass, debauch him, and leave him with a nasty stain,” Lafayette smiled. “Exactly,” George conceded. 

Alexander said nothing but he frowned. “Would you like that? I can buy it for you, if you’d like,” Lafayette offered, leaning in to Alexander. Alexander pushed his whole body weight back. 

“I would not,” he pouted. “You don’t have to wear a gown to be pretty, so don’t worry over it too much,” Lafayette said. “Have you ever worn a gown?” George asked. “Adrienne wanted me to try on her corset once. That was a strange day,” Lafayette said. 

“I think I’d like to see you in one,” George said. “Why? So he looks like a woman?” Alexander sneered. Obviously, he’d been spurned about his femininity before and it had made him cruel. “His waist would be cinched. I find that attractive,” George said, choosing to ignore the snideness. 

“I’d be more than willing to do that,” Lafayette chuckled. Alexander just stewed. “What’s the matter? Has someone made you uncomfortable with this before?” Lafayette said. Hamilton looked far off into the horizon. 

“I just don’t like to be emasculated,” he said. “That’s fine. If you have a problem with any of this, you can tell us,” Lafayette said. Alexander turned to him. 

“Oh, how I long to kiss you,” he said. Lafayette brushed a windswept piece of hair from his face. “I have something planned for tonight, don’t you worry. I will let you do whatever you want then,” Lafayette said. George had to readjust his pants. 

George had to give a speech to his troops after dinner. It was a grueling sight; his men were dilapidated and all stuck out like sore thumbs, even in a crowd. He feared that no matter the help the Americans received, they’d always lose. 

“What’s the matter?” Alexander asked. “Nothing’s the matter,” George said quickly, stalking off to his tent. Alexander followed him. “Something is the matter, and you need to tell me, now.” Washington turned around, furious. 

“You want to know what’s the matter? I will lose not only this battle, but the next, and the war, and I will be a failure to these people who trusted me!” he fumed, throwing his hat down on his desk. Alexander stared at him in shock. “And now, because I’ve ranted, everyone thinks I’m lesser than.” 

“No, no,” Alexander said, reaching up to grab George’s arm. “Nobody thinks lesser. I just didn’t know you were that angry. If I had, I would’ve asked how you were sooner.” George half-smiled. “You don’t need to do that,” he said. Alexander leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “But I want to.” 

George put his hat back on and they walked to Alexander and Lafayette’s quarters. When they arrived, Lafayette was sitting on Alexander’s bed, legs crossed as he checked his nails. “Ah, I’ve been waiting for you two for half an hour,” he said, shifting his weight to his arms behind him. 

“Have you planned something absolutely concrete?” George asked bemusedly. “I have. In fact, you have leave so that I can complete this plan,” Lafayette said, shooting him away. Alexander laughed and removed his overcoat, setting it on the hook on the center post. “And you, come here,” Lafayette beckoned. 

George headed out of the tent with a chuckle. He walked around the camp twice, then decided to stroll along the river until he could see the sun set. It was fully dark by the time he returned and he was itching to see his boys. 

“Mr. Washington,” a man called from behind him. “How may I help you?” George asked, trying to hide his annoyance. “I have a question to ask of you,” Mr. Knox said. “Ask all you want,” Washington nodded. “When do you intend on leaving here?” the man asked. 

“Excuse me?” Washington replied. “When do you intend on actually doing something?” Knox pushed. “I’ll have you know I’ve been training these men to be soldiers for the past six months and you have seen two days worth of my life!” Washington exclaimed. “You should’ve only been here two days!” Knox replied, trying to keep his voice level. 

“Then you lead these men to their deaths. Tell their families and wives that they’ve lost a son because of continued ignorance instead of a strategic plan. Don’t forget to add your name to that, either. Do not correct me on pacing myself when the time is right to do so. If you’ll excuse me,” George said, then stalked off in the direction of his quarters. 

Once he was there, he felt like throwing things. He wanted to slam a door, but the nearest one was miles and miles away. He wanted to be back in New York, just trying to make a difference. He wanted to be back in the time when Lawrence was only a letter away, when he had his brother near him and not in the ground. He wanted to cry. 

Instead, he got up and made his way to Lafayette and Hamilton’s tent. He knew they’d talk him through anything if he needed it. When he arrived, he threw open their tent flap without knocking. 

Lafayette was sat on the bed, shirtless, helping Hamilton ride two fingers slowly. Hamilton’s body was on display as he was being worked open. Lafayette’s mouth was on his neck, and his face was contorted into pleasure. 

At that moment, all anger melted away from George’s body. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Washington said aloud. “He is, isn’t he?” Lafayette asked. “He sits pretty.” George was almost drooling as he tied the tent shut. Alexander whined as he arched his back. 

“Absolutely fucking gorgeous,” George said, completely in awe. “You hear that,  _mon coeur_ ?  _Somptueux_ ,” Lafayette said into Alexander’s ear, and he moaned again. 

George crosses to sit on the bed across from Lafayette, Alexander seated in the middle. “Is this for me?” he asked, and Lafayette nodded. “He wants you to use him,” the Frenchman said. “Is that what you want?” George asked Alexander. He nodded vigorously. “That can be arranged.” 

George grabbed Alexander’s mandible and kissed him softly. Alexander whimpered and pressed back into Lafayette. “Do you want him in you?” Washington asked. Alexander nodded. “Are you going to be a good boy about it?” George said, tracing Hamilton’s cheekbone. Alexander nodded again. 

“Take off your breeches,” George told Lafayette. Lafayette did as told, unlacing his trousers teasingly slow. “Is he slick enough for you?” George asked. Lafayette didn’t answer, but he stuck his two fingers forward for George. 

George happily took them in his mouth, wetting them gratuitously. Alexander watched with wide eyes. “You missed when I went down on him like he had a cunt,” Lafayette chuckled, pressing both fingers fully into Alexander without warning. Alexander yelped, jumping before he settled into the feeling. 

“What does he taste like?” George asked, beginning to remove his outer layers. “Heaven,” Lafayette said, spitting into his free hand so that he could lube himself up. George tapped Hamilton’s thighs outward, making his legs stretch more. “As expected.” 

Lafayette then lined himself with Hamilton’s hole. He placed one of his hands on Hamilton’s shoulder to brace himself before slowly pushing in. Alexander’s back arched and he hissed in pain as Lafayette kept moving. “Does he feel good?” George asked. Lafayette bottomed out fully. 

“He’s so tight,” Lafayette said, trying not to moan. He pulled Alexander closer to his chest. “Do you know how tight you are? You’re not even clenching and I can feel your walls,” Lafayette said softly, his head resting on Alexander’s shoulder. 

“When are you going to move?” George asked impatiently. “When you take your shirt off,” Lafayette said with a smile. George looked between him and Hamilton, both who were watching intently. 

The shirt fell to the floor next to his cravat. “You didn’t say you were that attractive,” Lafayette said dumbly, his hands grasping at the flesh on Hamilton’s hips. “Why would I give away all my secrets?” Washington asked, tilting Lafayette’s face up with the knuckle of his pointer finger. 

“You have to be able to see his ass move,” George said, and Lafayette stuttered into action. Alexander gasped as Marie-Paul moved inside him. George kissed him gently. 

He waited for Lafayette to pick up speed before leaning over Alexander’s shoulder to kiss him. George then peered down to where Lafayette’s dick disappeared into Alexander. “You have to go harder,” he said simply, placing his hands over top of Lafayette’s on Hamilton’s hips. 

George used his leverage to speed up the motions of Alexander riding Lafayette. Alexander let out a cry. “You’ll have to be quiet, dear. They’ll hear you,” George said, and Alexander looked almost scared. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Lafayette groaned, and George looked over Hamilton’s shoulder. He saw Alexander’s ass bouncing, making a loud clapping noise as his collided with Lafayette’s. “Precisely,” George said, beginning to stroke Alexander’s dick. 

“Oh,” was all Hamilton was able to manage, throwing his head back on to Lafayette’s shoulder. “I’m going to use you next, don’t worry,” George said, his pace matching Lafayette’s as he pounded into Alexander. He then pulled his own dick out and began to stroke himself slowly. “ _Chéri_ will use your mouth, and I will use your open, leaking hole,” Washington said. 

“You could just use him now,” Lafayette said, voice strained. “You’re right,” George said, surprised with the idea. “Do you want to be stretched wide and ache for me?” he asked Alexander. 

“I just want to make you happy,” Alexander said, his voice breathy. “That’s my good boy,” George said, kissing Alexander’s chest. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I can fit first.” 

George presented Alexander with two fingers, to which Alexander took them in his mouth and wet them. Lafayette groaned and bit Alexander’s shoulder. “Good,” George said simply, then stuck his fingers next to Lafayette’s moving cock. 

Alexander moved one of his hands to George’s shoulder and the other to cover his mouth. “You weren’t wrong, he’s so tight,” George said, moving his hand from Alexander’s hip to his waist. His other was still working on Hamilton’s erection. 

“He’s going to fit the both of us,” Lafayette said, slowing his motions. George scissored his fingers slightly and Alexander squirmed. “Is this because you want me to stop or because you want me to keep going?” George asked. Alexander whined. 

“Use your words,” George demanded. “More,” Alexander panted. “More what?” George asked. “More, please,” Alexander begged. 

“That’s more like it,” George said. He held his palm out for Lafayette and he spit in it. George then used that spit to lube himself up and press his cock up near Lafayette’s. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked Alexander. He brushed stray hairs from Alexander’s face and blew on his face gently to cool him down. “I’m ready. Please, please let me feel you,” Alexander begged. “Since you asked so nicely,” George said smugly. 

He bottomed out completely and Alexander cried out. Tears fell down his cheeks and he clung to George. His nails dug so deep that they drew blood in some places. He cried silently, his mouth open as no sound escaped. 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” George whispered into Alexander’s ear and made a face at Lafayette. Lafayette just shrugged. A small noise came out of Alexander’s mouth before he nodded and kissed George’s shoulder. 

“I need you to say it,” George said. “Please,” Alexander said brokenly. “Don’t cry, beautiful,” Washington said, wiping tears from Alexander’s cheeks with his one free hand. 

Washington and Lafayette began to move in sync, and Alexander couldn’t see. He was blinded by the light, and his body was limp from overuse. He could barely think, let alone string together a coherent thought. He didn’t even know if anyone was speaking to him. He was just so  full . 

“ _Ne tire le gueule_ , ” Lafayette said. Alexander didn’t even know he was making a face. He didn’t know why he only heard the French, either. He assumed George and Gil had tried to speak to him in English, but he hadn’t picked it up. Alexander hummed in response. 

“ _Baises toi-même et je regarderai_ ,”  Lafayette said. All the while, neither he nor George stopped fucking him.  _Fuck yourself and I will watch_.  Alexander groaned. Gingerly, he placed a hand on his own cock between him George. 

“You touching yourself?” George asked. Alexander just nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything. “You’re so pretty,” George said. Alexander moaned and moved his hand as fast as he could so that he could come faster. “He is pretty, isn’t he?” Lafayette asked. 

“I take back my dress suggestion. You look better without any clothes on,” George said, and Hamilton moaned before he came on both of their chests. “ _Gluant_ ,” Alexander whispered as he fell back against Lafayette. “Mm, how sticky?” he asked, looking over Hamilton’s shoulder. 

“ _Jouir en moi_ ?” Alexander asked as Lafayette and Washington continued pounding into him. “What did he say?” George asked. “He wants us to come in him,” Lafayette said. 

“Are you close?” George asked. “Very,” Lafayette said, voice a borderline whine. “Come in him. I have other ideas,” George said, and kissed Lafayette passionately. 

Lafayette came hot and deep in Alexander. He stayed inside Alexander next to George as he came down from his high. 

He then pulled out and laid next to the two of them, simply relearning to breathe. “You’re the apple that made Eve sin,” George said, leaning down to kiss Alexander’s chest. “Can I use your hole?” he asked. Hamilton nodded weakly. 

George moved Alexander’s legs over his shoulders and adjusted for a deeper angle. Alexander grasped the sheets above his head and just let George fuck into him harshly. “The original sin, the one which brought Jesus to this Earth,” George babbled. “I’ve been called Jesus.” 

Lafayette chuckled at George’s thought process. “I was put on this Earth to sin, to die for sin. I will sin like this until I die,” Washington said. “I will pleasure you until I can no longer.” 

Alexander came again, and George came in him at the same time. 

Washington collapsed onto Hamilton’s chest, Alexander’s come between them. 

“If Reverend Elias heard you speak that way-,” Lafayette began. “Don’t,” George said, just beginning to catch his breath. “It’s sacrilegious,” Alexander said. George rolled off of him. “But was I lying?” he asked. The tent was silent. 

The three of them lay in Alexander’s small bed, all trying to process what they had just done. 

“Why is so hard to be a happy person?” Alexander asked. “You’re asking too deep of questions and my brain doesn’t even work yet,” Lafayette groaned. “People want power,” George answered simply. 

“What are we going to do about Monmouth?” Hamilton asked. “We’re going to trust Lafayette, and Charles Lee-,” George said, and Lafayette laughed. “What’s so funny?” Washington asked. 

“Lee’s an idiot,” Lafayette said. “I have to use him. He’s one of the only ones I have,” Washington said. Lafayette kissed him. “I know. I wish I could call my troops over here, but they’re not really mine,” Lafayette said. “We know you’re trying to help,” Alexander said, his voice mumbled by George’s arm. 

“I have to get back to my own bed,” he said, planting a soft kiss on Hamilton’s forehead. “But, but,” Alexander protested. “I’m sorry, I have to. Or we’ll be caught,” George said, standing up. He used one of Alexander’s night shifts to wipe off his chest. He redressed slowly and made his way to the tent flap. 

He looked back to see Alexander’s head cradled in Lafayette’s chest. “Goodnight, boys,” George said, but he didn’t receive a reply. They were too tired to speak. He slipped out into the night and didn’t realize that it was a lot warmer in the tent than it was outside. 

George’s tent was cold, dark, and empty when he returned. He slowly got ready for bed. All he wanted was to be warm in between his boys, holding them close because he could. That would have to wait. 

The June sun warmed the valley more than expected. 

George was sure his troops were ready for battle. Friedrich had made perfectly sure of it. Washington was confident in his troops, his generals, and himself. There was nothing but numbers holding the Continental Army back. 

“Are we ready to march?” von Steuben asked Washington. “I’m ready, are they ready?” George replied. “Ready as they’ll ever be,” the baron sighed. “Then let’s march.” 

A week and some days later, they reached Monmouth ready to turn the British back to where they came from. Lee and Lafayette strategized without even knowing the city’s terrain. Hamilton hadn’t stopped writing his letters, and Washington hadn’t stopped worrying. 

The night before the battle, Hamilton and Lafayette stopped by his tent. 

“Why are you so worked up?” Lafayette said, moving to rub George’s shoulders. “Ah, don’t stop,” he said, hissing in pain. “What is going through your mind?” Alexander asked, sitting on George’s lap. 

Georg wrapped and arm around Hamilton’s waist and kissed him. “What if this is it? What if we’re just doomed to keep fighting for forever? I don’t know when to call this off if things don’t look up?” he asked. Alexander leaned in to lay his head on George’s chest. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Lafayette said, moving his hands up George’s neck. “Even if the worst happens, we could just run away back to my  _château_ .” George chuckled. “I would like to see it,” he said, looking up to Lafayette with a smile. 

“I’d be happy to have you,” Lafayette said, smiling back down at George. He leaned in to kiss him, then Alexander. “It would be my first time living nicely,” Hamilton said sheepishly. 

“Oh, every time you talk about Nevis it makes me want to spoil you rotten,” Lafayette said, kissing Alexander chastely multiple times. “You shouldn’t. I don’t like handouts,” Hamilton said. “It’s not handouts. Handouts are for people who can’t do any better. It’s gifts and affection because we want to give you the world but we can’t afford that,  not because you aren’t reaching your potential,” George said. 

The corners of Alexander’s mouth turned up slightly. “You’d want to buy me things even when I’m a lawyer?” he asked. “Especially because you’re a lawyer,” Lafayette said, turning Hamilton’s face up with his pointer finger. “You deserve everything.” 

George engulfed him in a kiss. “If we win this war, you two have to visit me,” he said. “Even if you hadn’t invited us, we would’ve been there,” Alexander laughed. Lafayette played with the hair at the nape of George’s neck. “I’m already packing,” he said softly. 

There was a comfortable pause. “Aren’t you two tired?” George asked. Hamilton hid a yawn. “We’re here for you if you want to talk,” Lafayette said as he rubbed his eye. “No, no,” George protested. 

“Go back to your tent and get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us.” _One of us could die and then we’d have to live with the fact that one of us is missing and we might not be able to come back from that_.  “Are you sure?” Alexander asked. 

_No_.  “Absolutely. Go get some rest.” 

George watched his boys leave. They waved goodnight, and all he wanted was to wrap them up and tell them how much he loved them while protecting them from anything the world could throw at them. He remembered how paradoxically young and grown they were. His heart felt heavy as he laid down to sleep. 

He woke up the next morning to the sound of drilling. It was early, and the sky was barely tinged pink. Von Steuben has the men drilling a fast reload, and the gunfire was near his tent. 

Washington emerged from his headquarters and everyone froze. 

“Look,” he began, “We have to make sure they know that we’re serious. Are we going to show them we’re serious?” There was an echoing cheer. “That we are independent?” There was another cheer. “Get ready to march.” 

The men dissipated to their tent to grab their things. Von Steuben came up to George to watch them scramble. “This is their first one since I shaped them up,” he said. “We’ll see how they do,” George said, hiding a smile. He clapped von Steuben on the back and walked away. 

Lafayette and Hamilton caught up with him just as he saw the British approaching from the West. 

“Why aren’t you with Lee?” George asked. “I want to be here with you,” Lafayette said. “This could be the last time we see each other well and alive,” Hamilton said, frowning. “Oh, don’t worry, we’ll all be alright,” George said, lying through his teeth as he patted Alexander’s shoulder. 

“I just wanted to say I love you, in case I don’t get to later,” Alexander said. George was astounded. “Me, too. I love you,  _j’adore_ , however you want me to say it, I will. I love you, we love you,” Lafayette said. 

“Do you boys think that I don’t live you back?” George asked softly. Neither of them could look at him or reply. “Oh, boys. I lie awake thinking about you. I worry about you, I dream about you, I ache for you. I love you with my entire heart, mind, and soul.” 

Alexander pulled him into a quick hug, then grabbed Lafayette for him to join in. “We could desert now,” he whispered. “We need our freedom,” George replied softly. They all pulled away. “I know,” Hamilton said, blinking back tears. 

“Now that we’ve said it, I don’t ever want to let go.” 

“Lafayette! Washington!” von Steuben cried from his outpost. “We need you to lead!” 

Alexander stared up at the both of them. “This isn’t goodbye,” he said. “It was never a goodbye,” Lafayette assured him, then took off running to his command. “Should I say goodbye?” Alexander asked. George thought for a moment. “Goodbye makes it permanent. I’ll see you when we’re finished,” he said, nodding. 

“I’ll see you when you’re finished,” Alexander said sadly, and watched the loves of his life charge into battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos & feedback, it means a lot 🥺


End file.
